A Drop In The Ocean
by randomtuna13
Summary: Pulang. Rachel bergidik. Kini kata 'pulang' tidak lagi bermakna kembali ke kamarnya yang luas dan berantakan di Brooklyn. [Untuk Event The Demi-Runner]


**A DROP IN THE OCEAN**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any (sassy) characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Nggak nyambung banget, tapi itu screenshot film Jessabelle. =w=

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typos, TWT

 **Note :**

Untuk Event The Demi-Runner

 **Summary :**

Pulang.

Rachel bergidik. Kini kata 'pulang' tidak lagi bermakna kembali ke kamarnya yang luas dan berantakan di Brooklyn. Pulang berarti kembali ke guanya yang didekorasi atas saran Apollo di Perkemahan Blasteran. Dan bukannya Rachel tidak merindukan guanya, ia hanya tidak siap kembali ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Karena Perkemahan Blasteran berarti kembali ke tempat ia berada. Ia yang selama ini diharapkan Rachel. Ia yang kini sudah bahagia.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **A DROP IN THE OCEAN**

" **I am just a drop in this wide ocean. Small and undetected.—"**

* * *

Harus diakui Rachel Elizabeth Dare bahwa terkadang ia membuat pilihan bodoh dalam hidup. Salah satunya adalah memilih tinggal di sekolahnya, Akademi Wanita Clarion selama musim panas ini. Bukannya ia harus mendapat pelajaran tambahan (walaupun hal itu bakal menjadi alasan kuat untuk tidak pulang ke rumah). Karena tanpa mengandalkan kekuatan Oracle, ia nyaris tidak bisa selamat dari nilai F di pelajaran Matematika.

Rachel meluruskan rambut merahnya yang kusut hasil dari berbaring seharian di kamar tidur anak perempuan. Matanya terpejam mengingat kesendirian yang akan dilaluinya sekitar hampir sebulan penuh di asramanya. Hampir semua anak di Ruang 12 pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk liburan. Beberapa anak yang dikenalnya dengan baik, menginsyaratkan akan menghubunginya sesering yang mereka bisa. Tapi, Rachel menolak. Terkadang ia takut menggunakan alat elektronik, mengingat posisinya sebagai Oracle. Rachel tidak tahu apakah sama efeknya dengan para Demigod yang seolah mengirim sinyal 'Aku-Ada-Disini-Ayo-Tangkap-Aku' hanya dengan mengupload foto di Instagram, gadis itu memilih tidak mengambil resiko.

Rachel memandang kosong ke arah lautan. Laut yang biru dan berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari. Pasti menyenangkan bisa berselancar. Sesuatu yang bisa ia nikmati selain melukis dan mengacaukan Ruang Kesenian. Menikmati ombak menerpa tubuhnya, merasakan matahari mencoklatkan kulitnya, atau membenamkan kakinya di pasir. Kesenangan yang bisa ia dapat jika ia _pulang._

Pulang.

Rachel bergidik. Kini kata 'pulang' tidak lagi bermakna kembali ke kamarnya yang luas dan berantakan di Brooklyn. Pulang berarti kembali ke guanya yang didekorasi atas saran Apollo di Perkemahan Blasteran. Dan bukannya Rachel tidak merindukan guanya, ia hanya tidak siap kembali ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Karena Perkemahan Blasteran berarti kembali ke tempat ia berada. Ia yang selama ini diharapkan Rachel. Ia yang kini sudah bahagia.

Percy Jackson.

###

"Kau Rachel 'kan?"

Rachel mendongak dari kanvas yang sedang dikerjakannya. Lagi-lagi ia menggambar hal yang ada di pikirannya. Perkemahan Blasteran. Dengan dinding panjat lavanya, danau kano, dan semua Kabin dari berbagai Dewa dan Dewi.

"Hei? Apa kau dengar aku?"

Rachel melengkungkan bibir dengan kesal. Ia tidak suka diganggu saat melukis. Dan gadis di hadapannya ini sepertinya tidak punya gambaran seberapa mengerikannya Rachel jika ia mengamuk.

"Apa?" sahutnya dengan ketus.

"Untuk sesaat kupikir kau tuli." Katanya dengan santai. Rachel menekankan kuasnya kuat-kuat di atas paletnya. "Kukira tadi ada hantu yang duduk di kursimu."

Rachel mengabaikan celotehannya. Gadis berambut hitam jabrik dengan riasan _gothic_ itu malah duduk di sebelahnya menghadap sebuah kanvas kosong.

"Well, kau _nggak_ kenal aku, Rachel?" Ia bertanya dengan santai, tapi Rachel tanpa sengaja mendeteksi nada hati-hati dalam suaranya.

"Apa aku seharusnya mengenalmu?" Rachel mendesis. Hatinya sedang dalam suasana yang buruk. Dan seperti semua seniman (dan Oracle mungkin?), ia bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan jika diganggu. Tapi, gadis yang kelihatannya cocok menjadi adik kelasnya ini tidak menunjukkan wajah khawatir akan kemungkinan Rachel meledak tiba-tiba.

"Kita sudah ketemu sebelumnya." Kata gadis itu sederhana. Kedua matanya menatap intens lukisan Rachel. "Bagus juga lukisanmu. Cuma, Perkemahan Blasteran _nggak_ pernah sesepi itu. Bahkan ada para Harpy dan Stoll bersaudara di malam yang hening."

Tanpa diinginkan, Rachel menjatuhkan kuas yang ia pegang. Warna oranye terciprat ke celana _training-_ nya. Ia memalingkan wajah menatap gadis di sampingnya. Dandanan _gothic_ itu memang tidak asing.

"Kau.. pekemah?" bisiknya.

Gadis itu mengedipkan mata. "Bisa jadi."

Rachel benar-benar melupakan sikap dingin dan menjengkelkannya. Ia kini tertarik sepenuhnya pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Gadis itu tersenyum miring, mengetahui Rachel penasaran. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkata apapun.

"Aku Thalia Grace, Letnan Pemburu Artemis."

###

Rachel tidak biasanya mengagumi seseorang. Dan Thalia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang masuk daftar itu. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Mrs. Greychalk bisa diyakinkan untuk mengijinkannya keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Akademi Wanita Clarion sangat ketat mengenai peraturan itu. Tapi, Thalia ini luarbiasa. Rachel bisa saja mengira gadis ini adalah anak Aphrodite yang dikenal dengan _charmspeak_ -nya. Tapi, bukan. Thalia adalah putri Zeus. Mungkin jika Ayahmu adalah Raja dari Dewa, seorang fana bisa saja tunduk padamu. Rachel tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kau hebat." Rachel mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya secara spontan. Nadanya tidak sinis atau sarkatis. Hanya kagum. Thalia tertawa. Ia merapatkan jaket berwarna perak yang dikenakannya.

"Itu mudah. Percy mengajariku beberapa trik merayu guru dan aku tinggal mengatakan apa yang tidak pernah dia ajarkan." Thalia menendang kerikil dengan sepatu botnya. "Coba kau tahu apa yang dia sarankan. Payah banget deh."

Rachel merasakan sentakan di perutnya saat mendengar nama Percy. Rasanya menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa ia merindukan mata hijau lautnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke ke sini?" Rachel mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kuyakin bukan hanya untuk mencoba masuk ke sekolah elitku."

"Percy khawatir denganmu."

Rachel mencoba tidak membuat wajahnya menampakkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Karena tentunya berbahaya jika Thalia tahu bahwa jantung Rachel serasa mau meledak karena gembira. Percy khawatir? _Padanya_?

"Kau tidak menghubungi Perkemahan sejak musim panas dimulai. Dia mulai paranoid. Dikiranya kau diculik Makhluk Baik." Kata Thalia. Ia menunjuk sebuah batang pohon yang melintang. "Ayo duduk di sana."

"Apa aku harus memberi kabar kalau aku _nggak_ pulang?" Rachel menyentakkan sandalnya yang terbenam di pasir, saat mereka duduk menghadap lautan.

"Tentu saja. Kecuali kau Pemburu Artemis." Thalia menyentuh jaket peraknya. "Kau Oracle kami, Rachel. Keselamatanmu juga penting."

Rachel mengigit bibir. Apa Percy khawatir dengannya hanya karena dirinya sekarang Oracle?

"Bagus sekali. Cara yang rumit agar orang bisa khawatir denganku. Karena aku Oracle." Rachel tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Thalia terperangah. Untuk sesaat ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rachel. Namun, seiring dengan pemahamnya, nada suaranya naik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau Oracle, Rachel. Kau bagian dari kami, bahkan jika kau masih manusia fana, kami akan tetap khawatir padamu. Kau bisa _melihat_. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu dalam bahaya!"

Rachel merasakan gambar lautan di hadapannya mengeruh. Seolah ada yang menyetel ulang salurannya, dan kini gambarnya kabur. Tapi itu bukan karena Rachel mendapat penglihatan. Rachel hanya menahan air mata.

"Aku _nggak_ perlu siapapun mengkhawatirkanku." Katanya pelan. " _Nggak_ kau, Thalia, atau pekemah yang lain. Atau.. Percy."

Thalia menyadari perubahan sikap Rachel. Ia beringsut mendekat. "Rachel, aku minta maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rachel menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak bicara apapun.

"Rachel.." Thalia memulai, "Aku minta maaf. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Rachel mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya terpaku pada satu titik di horizon. "Apa Percy juga menyuruhmu untuk berlagak peduli padaku? Karena jika ya, suruh dia berhenti."

Gadis berambut hitam jabrik itu tersentak. "Rachel, apa kau ada masalah dengan Percy?"

Sang Oracle hanya menggemakan tawa sinis yang malah justru terdengar menyedihkan. "Oh ya, Thalia. Senang sekali kau bertanya. Aku ada masalah dengan si ganggang bego itu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi lihat 'kan Thalia, sebagai Oracle aku tidak bisa pacaran dengan siapapun. Dan.. dia juga _nggak_ bisa membalas perasaanku. Jadi mudah saja, dia menyiksaku dengan memberiku harapan. Bilang, dia khawatir, dan kau datang ke sini agar bisa menyebut semua yang dilakukannya di Perkemahan dengan _pacarnya._ "

Thalia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan sekompleks cinta. Para Pemburu Artemis dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang artinya tidak ada kesempatan mengembangkan perasaan itu. Tapi, Thalia mengerti bahwa apa yang dirasakan Rachel mirip dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ia melihat Annabeth dan Luke dulu. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya.

Menyakitkan.

###

Suara ombak yang berdebur, ditambah kicauan beberapa burung camar sedikitpun tak mengusik dua sosok gadis yang duduk di pinggir pantai itu. Keduanya tampak terlarut dalam suasana pantai yang sunyi, yang tentunya sangat jarang ditemui sekarang.

Rachel memugut sebuah kerang di dekat kakinya dan mulai bermain-main dengan benda itu. Ia selalu menyukai hal-hal yang baru ditemuinya. Batu, sepotong kayu, kulit kerang, bahkan daun kering. Biasanya, jika benda itu cukup disukai Rachel, ia akan menyimpannya di kotak rahasianya di bawah tempat tidur. Ia sudah lama tidak menengok kotak terkunci itu. Hanya ada satu benda yang ditambahkannya sebelum ia melupakan bahwa ia terbiasa mengambil apapun yang menarik hatinya untuk disimpan. Hanya satu barang.

"Kau serius?" Thalia menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus —usaha yang tampaknya gagal. "Kukira dia bercanda saat aku dengar cerita itu."

Rachel tersenyum kecil sembari memutar-mutar kerang yang baru dipungutnya. "Yep, aku memukul Ayah Para Dewa dengan sikat rambut plastik."

Thalia terbahak begitu keras sehingga membuat sekawan camar terbang menjauh dengan ngeri. Mau tak mau, Rachel tertawa juga.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah orang paling unik yang pernah kutemui, Rachel." Kata Thalia saat ia pada akhirnya bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Paling aneh maksudmu." Sela Rachel.

Tapi, gadis berambut hitam jabrik itu menggeleng. "Unik. Kurasa kau dan Percy pasti sangat mengerikan jika bersatu. Entah kalian bakal jadi gila bersama-sama atau justru membuat gila orang-orang."

Rachel tersenyum pedih. Setidaknya Thalia tidak menjadikan perasaannya suatu hal yang patut dikasihani. Thalia memandangnya dari sudut yang bisa ditertawakan, membuat Rachel sedikit lega. Awalnya ia ragu menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Percy. Rachel tahu, Percy dan Thalia pernah mengalami petualangan bersama-sama, dan ia mengira Thalia akan di pihak Percy dengan ikut mengasihani apa yang dirasakan Rachel. Tapi, putri Zeus itu tidak begitu.

"Hei, Rachel, kupikir kau harus kembali."

Rachel mengerutkan kening. Apa Thalia tidak mengerti kenapa ia memilih menghabiskan musim panasnya sendirian di Asrama? Apa ceritanya tadi kurang jelas?

Tapi, Thalia menangkap ketidakmengertiannya. "Kau tahu, kau _nggak_ bisa menghindari Percy. Bagaimanapun, kau akan kembali ke Perkemahan untuk menyampaikan ramalan atau hanya sekedar mengecek dengan Apollo. Aku tahu dia Dewa dan bisa muncul dimanapun, tapi kurasa Perkemahan adalah tempat teraman bagimu untuk ketemu dengannya."

"Aku _nggak_ bisa, Thalia." Rachel menggigit bibir. Kerang yang dimainkannya terjatuh dan menggelinding menabrak sepatu bot Thalia. "Aku _nggak_ sanggup melihat Percy. Aku mencoba. _Nggak_ bisa."

"Kau memang bisa menghindari Percy, Rachel." Gumam Thalia. Rachel menoleh dengan terkejut. Tapi, sebelum sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya, Thalia menimpali.

"Tapi kau _nggak_ akan bisa menghindari perasaanmu sendiri."

###

"— **Until I realize, it means I am a part of something big and beautiful."**

Pada akhirnya, Rachel Elizabeth Dare membuat pilihan yang benar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Rachel membuat Mrs. Greychalk hampir serangan jantung. Ia percaya dengan Thalia, tapi menjadi Letnan Pemburu Artemis bukan berarti membuatnya bijaksana. Belum. Dan meminta izin untuk pulang di tengah musim panas dengan sopan dan benar kepada gurunya, tidak termasuk dalam rencana Thalia membawa Rachel kembali.

"Kau tahu, aku bodoh benar _nggak_ membawa salah satu anak Hecate dan menyuruhnya membuat Kabut."

Thalia menggerutu. Mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju Long Islands dengan Taksi Abu-Abu Bersaudari. Sesungguhnya Rachel sudah mengusulkan agar mereka naik Taksi biasanya. Tapi Thalia bersikeras bahwa Makhluk Baik ada dimana-mana menunggu mereka. Taksi Abu-Abu Bersaudari adalah kendaraan paling cepat untuk ke Perkemahan. Sesuatu yang sepertinya disesali Thalia, saat ia berdeguk lagi, menahan keinginan untuk muntah secara tidak hormat. Rachel menepuk pundaknya dengan simpati yang agak berlebihan.

"Itu hebat banget, Thalia. Kabur dari asrama! Wow, aku bakal merasakan dihukum seumur hidup dua kali. Setidaknya aku pernah naik Taksi hebat ini!"

Thalia menoleh dengan ekspresi ngeri, seakan bingung apakah gadis Oracle ini sedang bercanda atau tidak. Tapi melihat segaris senyum di bibirnya, Thalia pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Rachel? Kau itu kayak setetes lautan."

Rachel memandangnya dengan khawatir, agak yakin bahwa Thalia pasti terbentur sesuatu saat Tiga Abu-Abu Bersaudari membelok dengan tajam. "Hah?"

Agak sempoyongan, Thalia melanjutkan, "Yep, setetes lautan. Kalau kau cuma mengambil satu tetes _nggak_ akan terlihat kalau itu sebenarnya bagian dari lautan yang luas. Kau kayak tetes lautan itu, Rachel. Kau mungkin merasa kecil dan _nggak_ dianggap. Tapi, itu cuma salah satu sisimu saja. Keseluruhanmu itu lautan. Luas dan terbentang indah."

Rachel memandang Thalia dengan terperangah. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Thalia mengeluarkan suara berdeguk lagi sebelum memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan,

"Kau jangan khawatir soal dirimu yang takut ketemu Percy. Ada bagian dari dirimu yang sebenarnya ingin ketemu dengan cowok bego itu (—aku masih _nggak_ paham kenapa kau harus suka sama dia). Kau pasti bisa mengatasi perasaanmu, Rachel."

Rachel baru sempat mengucapkan "Terima.." saat Thalia mengerang ("Di Immortales! Mereka butuh SIM!") dan akhirnya pingsan.

###

"Hai, Oracle!" Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu memeluknya dengan tulus. Rachel tersentak menerima pelukannya dan hampir terjengkang, tapi anehnya ia gembira. Ia tidak lagi merasakan kebencian meletup pada sosok yang melingkarkan tangan di lehernya ini.

"Hai, Annabeth." Rachel heran suaranya sangat bersahabat.

"Kubilang apa, Bocah Ikan? Rachel kena pelajaran tambahan. Itu sebabnya dia _nggak_ pulang." Thalia bersedekap di samping seorang laki-laki bermata hijau laut. Rachel mengangguk, membenarkan. Itu adalah cerita yang disepakati bersama antaranya dan Thalia. Biarlah apa yang terjadi menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

"Dan dia _nggak_ menyempatkan diri kasih kabar?" Percy melotot dengan kesal. "Aku khawatir setengah mati, kukira dia.."

Annabeth merangkul pundak Rachel dengan sikap defensif. "Sudahlah. Yang penting dia sudah kembali 'kan?"

"Yep." Rachel merangkul Annabeth. Percy menyipitkan mata, curiga melihat keakraban mereka yang tiba-tiba. "Kau bisa berhenti khawatir padaku."

Dan saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir, Rachel benar-benar memaknainya.

 **A/N :**

Buseeeeett.. ceritanya berkembang jadi begini :'v Aku nggak pernah ngira Thalia bisa bersahabat sama Rachel dan ide ini bener-bener tercetus nggak sengaja. Aku heran ini bisa selesai -..- /ngesot/

FF ini cuma untuk menegaskan kalo Percabeth bener-bener One True Pairing dan aku adalah orang yang paling nggak setuju dengan Perachel. Maafkan daku /mlipir/

Tapi, aku bukan hatersnya Rachel kok, untuk beberapa saat aku mikir kalo Rachel keknya cocok sama Good!Octavian /kabor wakaka X'D Maybe aku bakal nyoba bikin kisah cinta sesama 'utusan' Apollo lain kali (re: WB pergilah~) :'v

Btw, mengesampingkan omong kosong ini.. mind to RnR? (9'-')9


End file.
